Upon Twilight
by LadyGoddessofAnubis
Summary: Commission for Rose; Mike and Jeremy aren't very good at this whole parenting thing. [JerMike]
1. Family

Summary: Commission for Rose; Mike and Jeremy aren't very good at this whole parenting thing. [JerMike]

Warnings; none really, but doesn't follow my other fics completely. Just somewhat

So this is an AU I started. It's post Daybreak, but things are a bit different with Mike and Jeremy being together, the toys being magically there, ect. I have the beginning started, but got a bit stuck. But Rose really wanted me to write more, so here's a little something from the middleish. Mark is adopted by Mike and Jeremy, and the two are awful at parenting.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Can't we find somewhere to keep him, or hire someone to look after him for the night? This is going to ruin his sleeping schedule..." Mike whined as he held Mark's hand into the pizzaria.

"Mike, relax. The kid doesn't go to school, I don't think it matters. And our schedule is fucked anyway-"

"Mike, Jeremy said a bad word." Mark chimed in, shaking Mike's hand. His Freddy doll was tight in his other hand.

"I know he's really bad at that."

Jeremy huffed. "I'm working on it, okay? Geez..."

He headed for the backroom, still grumbling to himself. Mike rolled his eyes and led Mark towards the office. He needed to grab the tablet, and he'd get the small boy introduced to the animatronics, and then they could waste the shift together. At least, that was the plan but there was a large purple bunny waiting in the office.

"Oh hi Mike! Sorry, someone left something on your desk so I was curious." Bonnie greeted, holding an envelop. He paused, noticing the star-struck child before he gasped. "Is this him? We get to meet him!?"

"Uh, of course? Mark, you remember Bonnie the Bunny right?" Mike picked up the boy, who clutched his stuffed animal. "I take that as a yes. Bonnie, this is Mark. We're still deciding on whose last name to use."

Bonnie grinned. "Can I hold him?"

"You don't let that asshole touch our kid, Mike!" Jeremy called down the hall. "Foxy either!"

Mike rolled his eyes when he heard the pirate curse all the way from the cove. "Later, Bonnie. We gotta have Mark meet everyone."

He carried Mark, letting Bonnie hold on to the letter that had been left for him. Chica and Foxy were waiting in the dining room, both looking excited. The chicken squealed as she ran forward, trying to get a better look.

"He's adorable!"

"Takes after his ol'uncle Foxy." The pirate said proudly.

"Hardly. Don't be delusional." Freddy pushed the fox. He then smiled down at Mark. "See? The young man even knows who is obviously his godfather."

Mark hid his face into the Freddy doll. Mike sighed heavily. "Guys calm down. You're going to overwhelm him. And there is no godfather thank you."

"Certainly not you assholes." Jeremy cut in as he came from the back room. "You're all glorified babysitters."

"It's what we do best." Chica nodded to herself.

"I still be wantin' to hold him." Foxy said.

"You don't have a hand!" The engineer argued.

Mark shook Mike's shirt. "Mike, lemme down. I wanna play."

"Huh? Okay, don't leave this room okay?" Mike put him down, making sure he still had his doll. "What would you like to do?"

The boy frowned, thinking. "I, I dunno..."

"As I recall, you didn't have a chance to play around here the last time you came to visit." Freddy said. "How about we do that? We can turn on the arcade, we can perform for you, we can do whatever you like."

"R-really?" Mark asked.

"O'course lad! Just be tellin' us whatcha want." Foxy added.

Chica gasped suddenly. "Can we make it a party? A welcome to the family party? We can make cake and pizza, we'll sing..."

The small boy flushed. "R-really? For me?"

"Course lad! Bein' part of th'family is a big deal!" Foxy said. He flipped up his eye patch, grinning. "What would ya like, fer ya pizza and cake?"

"Ummm...uh, I like sausage and mushrooms..." Mark said hesitantly. Jeremy scowled; Mike knew he hated mushrooms. "And I like chocolate?"

"Are you asking us if you like it?" Freddy teased. Before Jeremy could protest, the bear picked the boy up and headed for the Cove. "Chica happens to make the best food you could ask for, so while we wait, we'll play some games."

"Wha-hey!" The engineer hissed after them.

"Calm down and let them dote on him, okay?" Mike whispered, grabbing his hand. He smiled as Jeremy scowled. "He needs the attention. And they certainly don't mind giving it."

"I guess...I still don't like the assholes holding him though." He grumbled.

"Relax."

Mike shoved him, grinning as Jeremy stumbled. The blond hissed and went to tackle him back, with the guard running off towards the Cove. Chica and Bonnie had headed for the kitchen, the two discussing what they'd make and how it'd look as Freddy and Foxy showed Mark around the huge fake ship.

"Where are the goldassholes?" Jeremy asked curiously, looking around.

Mike kicked his shin. "Language."

"Likely in the old storage room. Springtrap likes to stay back there." Freddy said, shrugging as he put Mark down. "And obviously Goldie isn't going to leave him on his own."

"Why stay in that creepy room?" The blond mumbled to himself.

"How about we focus on our guest?" The bear offered as Foxy led Mark into the ship. "If they have anything you need, Mr. Fitzgerald, then you can go find them."

"I ain't leavin' my kid with you alone."

Mike rolled his eyes. He followed them into the ship, having to duck down. It was bigger inside since the animatronics were taller than them but he wasn't sure how they managed the stairs. Mark was going through some treasure chests, looking at the pirate clothes and wooden swords.

"What a cute lad! We have a new member of the crew?"

Mike reached out and took Jeremy's hand as Mangle dropped from the ceiling. The engineer always went rigid when the white fox appeared; not that he could blame him. Mark himself seemed a bit terrified at the mess of wires and metal.

"Lad's a new member o'the family!" Foxy corrected, lightly patting the boy on the shoulder. "This be me first mate!"

"Call me Mangle."

Mark frowned at that, looking at his new parents. Mike just smiled back. He didn't know Mangle very well since the fox liked to stay away from people. She usually hid in the rafters and only came down when Foxy needed her, or to be near Toy Chica.

"I'm Mark."

"What a cute kiddo! Surely we're celebrating?"

"Of course! Would you mind getting everyone else?" Freddy asked.

Mangle twitched slightly as she nodded. She hopped back up into the ceiling of the ship and ran out. Even watching her move was weird...Mike tightened his grip on Jeremy's hand as the blond let out a soft sigh of relief.

"If we be gettin' them all, best move our party elsewhere. Me ship ain't that big." Foxy said.

"Can I play in the arcade? Can I win tickets still?" Mark asked, sounding excited.

Freddy nodded. "Of course! What are you after?"

"I want more dolls...I wanna get all of you."

"He gets mine next!" Foxy said as they all headed out.

"Why do I feel like we're still babysitting them when they're babysitting Mark?" Jeremy asked dryly.

"Because you're a worrier. I'm going to go get my stuff from Bonnie he took, keep an eye on them I guess." Mike said, heading for the kitchen.

He winced when he heard pots and pans being moved around almost violently. "Uhh, everything okay?"

"Hi Mikey!"

He jumped, eyes wide as Toy Chica popped into his face. "Whoa! Uh, hey Chirp."

"I was hiding in here when they barged in and began baking. Bon and Fredrick and I were playing hide and seek. Mostly we wanted to play a joke on Jeremy..." The smaller chicken went on as she fiddled with her beak.

Mike frowned, hands on his hips. "What did we say about scaring Jeremy?"

"We weren't gonna scare him!" Bon whined from inside the kitchen. He came out, looking offended. "We were going to hide pieces of us. That's all."

"I think that would scare him pretty bad since he's responsible for you guys." Mike said dryly, giving the blue bunny a look.

Bon huffed, crossing his arms. "Why does Springtrap get away with all the fun stuff?"

"Mike, does Mark like anything else on his pizza?" Chica called from the kitchen.

The guard entered the room, thinking. Chirp and Bon followed him in, the two going back to the freezer where Fredrick the Toy Freddy was messing with the music box. He pretended not to see that though. It had been hard enough for Jeremy to fix the music box so it wouldn't rust shut, he wasn't going to fix any damage that the toys did to it.

"He likes green peppers...onions. I think that's it though. He refuses to eat pepperoni." Mike said.

Chica gave him an odd look but shrugged it off. "Alright, then we're almost done."

"Cake should be done any second now. What colors he like?" Bonnie asked.

"Pink and red."

The bunny chuckled. "He must love valentine's day then."

"I wanna do the sprinkles!" Chirp said as Bonnie pulled out the icing.

"I get to write on it since Foxy's not here." Bon added.

"Why don't you guys go meet Mark first and then help on his cake?" Mike offered.

"Mark? Who's Mark?" Fredrick finally pulled himself away from the music box. The Marionette peeked out, glowering at the bear. "Is he new?"

"Mike and Jeremy had a baby!" Chica explained.

Mike flushed. "Uh, not quite...we adopted-"

"A child's here?" Chirp sounded shocked as the three toys jumped to their feet.

"Children themselves..." Marionette muttered softly as the three ran out of the kitchen. "Hello Michael."

"Hey. You okay? They weren't messing with you were they?" Mike asked.

"I am fine. Bon decided my box needed...some flare as he put it."

The guard nodded. As long as they weren't hurting him...Though as he stood there, he probably should rejoin Mark and Jeremy. The blond was okay around the toys but he tended to be jumpy. Especially if Mangle ended up joining them. Sighing, he rubbed his temples. He hadn't expected this to be such a hassle...

"Sorry Mike. They mean well." Bonnie said.

"Hm? No I know, just...I shouldn't leave Jeremy alone with them."

Chica paused from grabbing plates and napkins. "You could go brings these out to them...I hope Goldie doesn't scare the poor boy."

Mike frowned. He hadn't thought of that...Golden Freddy loved children, but he did have a certain...look to him. And with Mark already being so nervous and jittery around people since adopting him, maybe they should...slowly lead him through meeting the older animatronics.

"Yeah, good idea...you almost done then?"

"Pizza's done! I'll be out in a second." The chicken said, waving him off.

"Give me five minutes." Bonnie added.

Nodding, Mike headed out. He wasn't sure why they needed a stack of paper plates. There were only three of them. But he brought them out anyway, sighing when he saw Jeremy holding Mark to help him reach one of the arcade machines.

"Pizza will be out in a little bit." He said. "Cake's ready if you guys are going to help."

Bon jumped up. "Finally!"

He ran out. Chirp looked torn, wanting to spend time with the small boy in their restaurant and wanting to help with his cake. Mike sighed, motioning for her to go. "He's going to be around a lot. Go ahead."

"You're right~ Thanks Mikey!" She ran off as well, leaving Fredrick to shake his head.

"You realize that it's going to be a mess now right?"

Mike shrugged. "I don't think Mark will care all that much. He likes sprinkles."

The Toy Freddy gave a look. The brunette shrugged. It wasn't like Mark could even read yet. Not really. So how the cake looked wasn't a huge deal, especially since the boy got to play with real life robots.

Cake decorations weren't likely high on his priorities.

"Pizza for the new boy!" Chirp suddenly came in, holding the pizza. Chica was carrying soda and cups as she followed after.

Mark looked amazed as they put it down on a table. Jeremy let him down and he ran over, looking at the plates and cups, the pizza full of his favorite toppings, and all the animatroncs surrounding him to celebrate. Mike chuckled as the boy sniffled.

"Hey, it's okay." He said, hugging him.

"What's wrong? Did we mess it up?" Chica asked.

"No, he's a bit...sensitive." Mike explained, patting Mark's hair. "It's nothing you guys did."

"C-can we take this home?" Mark asked. Jeremy snorted.

"Kid, how do you think we've been getting by? Don't worry. We'll take what we don't finish home until we bring you back and you ve five more cakes."

" **Why are we having cake? Has Michael gotten back from another hospital visit?"**

Mike glared at the huge gold bear. "Ha ha ha..."

"Springtrap, I'M bringing it to him!" Bon whined as he chased the gold bunny into the room. Springtrap had apparently taken the cake from him as Bonnie followed, shaking his head.

"Who's this for? We having a birthday?" Springtrap asked, looking the cake over.

"Don't drop it, rusty!" Jeremy scolded, running over.

Mike shook his head. "Okay well since we're all here finally...guys, this is Mark. He's, uh, our son. He might be with us here at night for awhile until we get situated."

"Really? We get to see a child at night too?!" Springtrap gushed as he shoved the cake back to Bon. The smaller robot huffed.

" **Hello, Mark. Glad we could have you on board in our family."** Golden Freddy greeted softly.

Mark looked back at Mike nervously before swallowing. "H-hi..."

"I'm Springtrap! We're so lucky to get to meet you." The other gold robot said, shaking Mark's hand wildly. Mark giggled. "He has to be something to put up with you guys all day."

Jeremy kicked the bunny's leg. "Oi, back off. You're scaring him. Probably."

"I am not!"

"Who's scaring who? Oh big surprise, it's buckets of screws~!" Mangle poked her head down from the rafters.

"I think," Freddy cut in loudly. "We're missing the point a bit, aren't we? Shame on you all, making young Mark wait on your bickering for his party."

"I'm okay. You guys are funny." Mark said sheephishly.

Fredrick shook his head. "Ah but Freddy's right. Party first, maiming each other after."

"You maim anything and I'm not repairing any of you." Jeremy said.

Mike and Jeremy sat on either side of Mark as the boy ate his pizza, helping him with cutting the slices and getting a huge piece of cake after the poor boy got teary eyed again at seeing the welcome message on the cake that Bon had prepared for him. Once Mike cut him off, since he didn't want him getting sick the next day overeating, the two reluctantly agreed to stay out of the game of hide and seek.

"I still think we're pretty awful at this." Jeremy said.

Mike chuckled, watching Mark hide with Freddy in the back room as Foxy counted. "I think we're doing pretty good."

"...we're letting our new son play weird games with possessed ghost robots that tried to kill us." The engineer pointed out.

"...Okay when you put it that way..."

Jeremy snorted, pushing him. "Anyway, I'm just glad that he's...okay here. After what happened."

Mike frowned at that. He had to admit, he was a little worried about bringing Mark here so soon. Returning to the place where your parents abandoned you...but he shrugged it off. It didn't seem to be bothering him, and he was only smiles as he cried out and ran away when Foxy tried to grab him.

"You better be careful of that fucking hook!" Jeremy called out.

"Language, Mr. Fitzgerald." Freddy shook his head at him as the fox 'missed' grabbing Mark.

Jeremy made a noise. Mike chuckled and grabbed his hand. "Calm down and eat more of your sons cake."

xxxxx

And done. If you guys like this AU, I might try to write more for it. Especially the first part explaining what had happened to poor Mark and why our lovely couple decided to adopt him. Enjoy~!

MRIMO


	2. Adoption

Summary: Mike finds a boy left at Freddy's. Despite being nowhere near ready for a child, he and Jeremy decide to raise him. With some help of course. [JereMike]

Commission for Anon, who wanted Mike and Jeremy first meeting Mark and adopting him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate working dayshifts. Reminds me too much of the last shitty dayshift I worked here." Jeremy muttered, pulling at the uniform. "At least they picked a less awful purple for the clothes."

"You're an idiot. And I don't have to listen to you." Mike said mindlessly, not really paying attention. He was too busy staring off to the side.

The blond realized he wasn't going to complain loud enough to get the others attention; so he leaned in close, holding his breath. When Mike didn't notice, Jeremy grinned, leaning into his ear.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"WHA-Don't do that!"

Mike scowled when Jeremy laughed, drawing the attention of some nearby adults. The brunette waved nervously and they looked away, whispering. Great. Now they thought he was some weirdo.

"For your information, I was watching Pirate's Cove thank you. The line seems longer than usual..."

"Ah, that's cuz the band's not performing for a while. We had to break up routine. Guess one of the kids got too close and spilled soda all over Chica. She started glitching." Jeremy explained, shrugging.

Mike blinked. "Shouldn't you be back there fixing her...?"

"She can wait. Yesterday she said I was likely leaving you wanting me. She can definitely wait."

The brunette flushed, muttering something before he walked off. He never realized how boring working the day shift could be; mostly they stood there, in case a fight broke out, a kid needed to find their parents or vice versa, or to keep an eye on kids messing with any of the machines. After being hunted down by animatronics, it seemed...dull.

"Mr. Police Officer?"

Mike blinked, feeling someone pulling on his pant leg. Looking down, he spotted a small boy, likely six. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering when Freddy was gonna play?" He asked shyly.

"Oh, well I'm afraid Chica's not feeling well. She ate too much pizza. So the doctor's looking at her to help and they'll sing later on, okay?" Mike explained gently. He felt like an asshole when the boy looked disappointed.

"Captain Foxy could see you though! He always likes brave kids like you to help him."

"...okay..."

The boy wandered off. Sighing, Mike did his rounds of walking around the place. Jeremy certainly wasn't, since he was leaning near the counter and drinking a soda. If nothing else, at least Mike got free meals today. Any time he wanted he could order a pizza. Not that it mattered, since they weren't anywhere near Chica's level.

But, he mused when a kid ran into him and nearly stabbed through his leg with a wood sword, he needed to appreciate small victories.

xxxxxxxxx

"I feel fucking disgusting. I think I need four showers." Jeremy grumbled as he and Mike did a final round together. "I think one of the brats sneezed on me. Doesn't anyone teach their kids manners anymore?"

Mike made a noise like he was paying attention. Mostly he was making sure no one snuck in; after their last incident, he definitely didn't want a repeat. "Yeah."

"Also I think I might start dating Freddy. He seems pretty into me."

"Mmm..."

"Chica's going to be the Maid of Honor."

"Mmhmm."

"Plus Bonnie will be the Best Man. Or a bride's maid, I'll have to ask what he prefers."

"Sure."

"Foxy can be the DJ if he wants. What with the fucking hook and all." Mike didn't even respond now. Jeremy glared. "Golden Freddy will marry us."

Mike blinked. "What about Golden Freddy?"

The blond sighed, scratching as his scars. "I don't understand you sometimes."

"What? Hey, Jeremy!"

The guard scowled when the other walked away. Sighing, he followed after him at a slower pace. It was weird walking the halls with lights on. He'd gotten so used to the dark. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered if the animatronics would let him sleep during his shift. If he got movies going they'd likely wouldn't bother him...

"Mike? Come here."

The brunette frowned. "Oh, _now_ you want me walking with you, what is it?"

He walked forward. Jeremy had disappeared into the rest room area. Curious, the guard followed. Around the corner, snoring, was a tiny boy. Mike stared at him before realizing that it was the same kid from earlier.

"I'll wake him; you go see if there's someone looking for him."

Jeremy sighed in relief and took off. Mike kneeled down and gently shook the boy's shoulder. "Hey, wake up. Hey? You alright?"

The kid groaned and blinked sleepily. "Mr. Officer?"

"Hey there. You fell asleep here, and we've got to close." Mike said softly, helping him up. "Come on, let's find your parents. What's your name?"

"M-Mark..."

The boy took Mike's hand, and the two headed for the entrance. The guard frowned when he saw Jeremy looking around with a scowl on his face. Mark noticed it too because he whined and tried to hide behind Mike's leg, stepping on the back of his heels.

"Don't worry, Jeremy's a nice guy. He's the doctor that looked after Chica."

"Uhh, we have a problem." Jeremy muttered. "Hey kid, you know your last name?"

Mark blinked owlishly. "I...I think it's...Pliers? Mama said to remember the scissors, cuz daddy uses them a lot?"

Jeremy nodded. "Okay, and did your parents drop you off here?"

Mike felt his stomach tighten, knowing where this was going. "No...mama and daddy brought me here, we had some pizza, and I waited in line to see Foxy. But before I could see him, he had to rest. So I tried to look for them, but couldn't find them. Mama said if we were lost to meet at the rest room."

"Fuck..." Mike glared at him. "Uh, I mean...well, your parents aren't here. So we'll have to call the police, okay?"

Mark's eyes went wide. "B-but..."

"Hey, now..." Mike knelt down beside him. "How about while Jeremy calls the police, you and I go see the band? Since you missed them?"

The kid perked up immediately. "Really? All of them?"

"Sure. We can meet them, and Foxy, and we'll hang out with them while we wait." Mike smiled.

He cringed when the boy jumped up, wrapping his arms around his neck to be picked up. Well then...he motioned for Jeremy to go while he and Mark went behind the large curtain. The three animatronics were in place, since it wasn't midnight yet, but Mike knew that they'd wake up.

"Guys? Uh, I need your help for Mark here."

Bonnie opened his eyes first, looking surprised to see a child in the guard's arms. But he smiled as Chica and Freddy woke up, the two looking just as excited, if not more so, than Mark was.

"Hello Mark. What are you doing back here?" Freddy asked him kindly.

"Ummm...Mr. Officer said I could stay with you for a while."

"He also would like to see Foxy." Mike motioned for them to go behind Mark's back.

Taking the hint, Chica nodded. "Okay, we'll bring him! Come on, Foxy would love to meet you."

She and Bonnie led him away, the chicken holding his hand. Sighing, Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "His parents left him here...I dunno the details, they were here, he couldn't find them and they didn't stick around to look for him at closing. Jeremy's calling the police."

Freddy scowled. "How horrible..."

"I just hope something came up where they had to leave in an emergency and just couldn't get back yet." Mike muttered.

"Hmm...well, if you'd like to see where Mr. Fitzgerald is, we will watch him." The bear said before following after them into Pirate's Cove.

Mike left for the front. Jeremy was still on the phone as he paced back and forth. Seeing Mike, he shrugged. "I'm on hold. Apparently a random ass kid being stuck here isn't an emergency."

"Well...I mean, we're here with him?" Mike offered.

"Yeah, and we need to get outta here." The blond paused. "Or rather, I do. I'm not a fan of sitting in here when I'm not getting paid."

"I don't mind babysitting. Happened before."

"Yeah and you got put through a wooden door." Jeremy pointed out. Mike shrugged uselessly. "Whatever, once I get through I'm heading out. Are you sure you don't mind being here on your own?"

"Jeremy, they're made to look after kids. Plus if I need to, I can go wake up the toys." Mike said.

The blond sighed. "I guess...Don't unless you have to though, okay?"

He nodded, pressing a kiss against the engineer's cheek. "Yes mom."

He headed into the office, grabbing his soda and the tablet before rejoining everyone in the Cove. Foxy had apparently let him get into the treasure chests, since he had a fake eye-patch and bandana around his head.

"Now that our guest is properly prepared, I think we'd best get him some tokens." Freddy was saying.

"We could turn the arcade on, if he wants." Mike offered. Mark looked surprised. "Jeremy's calling, but he's going home right afterwards since he has to come in early."

"If he really loved you, he'd wait all night and walk you home." Bonnie said, crossing his arms. He gave a look towards the dining room like the engineer could feel it.

Mike rolled his eyes. Sometimes he regretted telling them that he and Jeremy were dating. "Well, if we're going to win some tokens, then we better get to it. You guys have to be on stage when the police arrive."

"Can I still get prizes? I have a few tokens from earlier but..." Mark hesitated when everyone looked at him. "B-but most of them were full..."

"I'm sure our prize corner master wouldn't mind." Mike said, thinking. The others chuckled. "Well, how about we get going then so you can win whatever you want?"

Mark grabbed his hand and followed Mike out towards the small arcade. The animatronics followed, Bonnie still huffing as he saw that Jeremy wasn't around. The guard hid a smile when he saw how much the small boy lit up when Freddy took his other hand.

"You guys find a game he wants while I turn the power on." The guard said.

He headed for the small, hidden breaker box that had power for the different areas. He hummed to himself as he got everything on, the place lighting up instantly. He really hoped they could get him something, since he felt awful that this poor kid had been left here, family emergency or not.

"Is something going on, Michael?"

He jumped, sighing when he saw it was just the Marionette. "You scared me..."

"I tend to do that."

"Well, a kid got left here. He's with the others in the arcade; he really wants to win something with tokens. I was going to get you." He explained.

The puppet looked surprised before frowning. "Oh? Left here?"

"Yeah, his parents were here but he said they were just gone suddenly. We've got the police on the way but...well, it seems like he had a bit of a disappointing day. He didn't get to see the band or Foxy before closing. We're letting him mess around." Mike said.

"Well, then I best help out. We cannot have a child leave our establishment disappointed."

It was weird, seeing the Marionette float along. Jeremy had said before that that was how it moved, but to see it with his own eyes...He hoped Mark didn't get scared. He chuckled when he saw the boy was attempting to play the rolling ball game, with some help.

"Mark, this is the Marionette." Mike said, watching him closely. "They give away the prizes."

The boy frowned, confused. "How does he stay up like that?"

"Ghost powers." Chica said, nodding. Freddy elbowed her hard.

"My abilities as prize giver. I help make sure Freddy runs the pizzaria perfectly." The Marionette explained softly. "I heard you wanted a prize."

The boy flushed. "U-um, well...I don't have enough tokens..."

"We be fixin' that, lad." Foxy said, taking a ball from the game. "I be bettin' I get it perfect."

"Don't teach the poor boy gambling." Chica scolded.

Mike sighed. "Maybe we should make it interesting then. Me and Mark against you guys. Winner takes all."

"But we want him on our team." Bonnie argued.

They were cut off as the fox suddenly attempted to roll the ball. It hit against the top of the machine hard before falling. Weren't they supposed to be programmed to do this? Mike rubbed his temples.

Foxy suddenly cursed. "Double or nothin'!"

"You're hanging around Jeremy too much..." Mike gave the fox a look. "And you costed Mark a ball."

"Well, since it'd be only fair..." The Marionette cut in gently. "If Mark can get five more tokens, I think I can accept that for a gift."

Mark beamed. "R-really? I think I can do that..."

He put another quarter into the machine. Mike wondered briefly where those came from. He hoped he didn't get a note from Lansdale tomorrow about money missing...he didn't put it past the animatronics. But he brushed it off and helped Mark, showing him how to roll the ball better.

The guard paused when he heard knocking. Likely the police. He hesitated, since the animatronics weren't in their places, and Mark didn't hear anything. Finally he gave Freddy a look and headed for the door.

"Please, come in. We were just in the arcade while we waited..." Mike greeted the woman officer.

He led her inside. The animatronics were gone except the Marionette, who hung out of his box. Mark was standing there, sniffling. Mike rushed over.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"F-Freddy helped me get this..." Mark held up a Freddy plush. "C-can I keep it?"

The guard chuckled. "Of course! Freddy said so, right? Come on, this officer is going to help you okay?"

He helped Mark out of the restaurant with the lady. She had Mike fill out a paper, giving his statement on what had happened and what Mark had told him. Feeling oddly sad to see the boy go, he waved as the police car drove away, seeing Mark waving back.

"He's a good kid..."

He jumped when Bonnie patted his shoulder. "Think he had fun?"

"Oh I believe so. If you hear anything further, let us know." Freddy said.

Mike nodded. "Of course..."

xxxxxxx

Mike had collapsed on to the bed when Jeremy came in. It was roughly seven am, he had just gotten home, and despite being four days later, he kept remembering Mark. He'd tried to find out anything he could on what had happened to him, but there wasn't any news. He knew the animatronics were disappointed as well.

"Hey. Move over." Jeremy nudged him, sitting by his stomach. Mike gave a groan in protest. "While you were having fun with your creepy pets, I found out some shit."

"On Mark?" Mike demanded, sitting up.

"Yeah. Apparently his mom just...left him there. Charges of child abuse and neglect. I don't know the full details, don't wanna know. I guess they're looking to put him into a foster home, get him adopted. They wouldn't tell me anything else."

Mike lay back down, thinking. That poor kid...Just abandoned there. What if someone that worked there had been anything like _him_. What if he'd been killed by another child murderer? He relaxed slightly when Jeremy reached out and held his hand.

"He's okay now, Mike. Don't get worked up."

"I guess...It should've been obvious, really. He was so..." Quiet. Reserved. Surprised that anyone would give him attention. "Does he have a home yet?"

"They wouldn't give me those kinda details." Jeremy shrugged.

An idea hit instantly. Mike swallowed, squeezing the others hand. "Jeremy...what if-"

"Fuck no."

"Wha, you didn't even let me ask!" Mike argued.

"Mike, seriously, no. We've been together for how long? Three weeks? We're not ready to support a kid, or even know where to begin in taking care of one!" Jeremy shot back.

Mike sat up, glaring at him. "We do though! We work at what's basically a daycare! Mark would love it, he could come in with us to work, we get enough free food and have savings to get us through anything else. I know Bonnie would love to look after him for us during the nightshift. The apartment has an extra room since you've moved into here with me."

"Mike. We're not..." Jeremy sighed. "Maybe some of us aren't emotionally stable for a kid running around."

Oh...He deflated slightly. Jeremy still had really bad nightmares...Sometimes about working six years ago and getting bit, sometimes about what Springtrap had done to him. He sighed, hesitating before he kissed the blond's knuckles.

"Sorry...I didn't even..."

"Dunno how you didn't, I keep you awake most nights..." Jeremy mumbled. He huffed and threw himself back, dragging Mike down with him.

"Ow! Dammit, Jeremy..."

"We can't adopt him." He said firmly. "We're not ready...but I guess there'd be nothing wrong with fostering?"

Mike laid his head on the blond's chest. "...you're sure?"

"Can't you sound more excited, idiot, I'm compromising here."

"Sometimes I forget how romantic you are, and then I get reminded and my heart just flutters." Mike snorted. "But really, you're sure?"

"Fuck no I'm not. But...well, you're right. We do happen to look after the best killer babysitters you could ask for. And he seemed young enough to skip school for a little bit. Hell, I bet we could convince those assholes to teach him if it came to it." Jeremy mused. "If you can get your hot ass up in time, call tomorrow."

Mike rolled his eyes, snuggling closer into Jeremy's chest. "Yeah yeah...Now can I get some sleep? Some of us have phone calls to make in the morning..."

"Smart ass. And some of us have to get up and make sure our killer robots aren't malfunctioning. Off."

Mike watched Jeremy get ready. When the engineer waved and headed out, he rolled in bed and tried to get comfortable, but his mind was racing. They were really going to do it...even if it was just fostering, they'd have Mark with them. He grinned like an idiot until he fell asleep, only waking up at noon when Jeremy called.

"You know what, fuck it. Just tell em we're adopting him."

xxxxx

And done~ We have the two meeting Mark and their decision to adopt him. I hope this is exactly what you were looking for, anon! 

MRIMO


	3. Bat Eyes

Summary: It couldn't be as simple as Mark needed glasses. Of course not.

Commission for Rose. Again, I'm glad everyone enjoys this AU of mine x3 Please enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxx

"We need to decide what to do for tomorrow. I have to go into work at noon, and you're coming in later right?" Mike asked as he and Jeremy sat on the couch.

Jeremy made a noise. "I can just bring him in."

"Are you sure? I could stay, try to stay awake with you to watch him..."

The engineer gave a sigh. "Mike, I can handle watching him on my own, with our army of robot babysitters. He's not used to being awake during the day."

He felt Mike shift against him. It was almost eight in the morning, they'd both worked and had put Mark to bed. The boy was exhausted; the animatronics were always happy to keep the small boy busy and he always came home ready to sleep.

"I guess. Come in a bit early? We could all eat something together before I head home." Mike offered, kissing Jeremy's cheek.

Xxxxxx

"Can I get a sundae? Or some chicken strips? Is Chica going to make us pizza?" Mark asked as Jeremy led him into the restaurant. The blond rolled his eyes. "Freddy said he'd teach me how to make pizza, can I do that tonight?"

"You're not learning from the bear. He's awful at it." Jeremy said.

Mark frowned at that. "Nuh uh! He's the leader, of course he isn't awful! Silly..."

He'd learn soon enough, Jeremy decided. They made their way to the dining room, where Mike was waiting for them. Mark perked up at seeing him. He wanted to have Mike tell Jeremy how wrong he obviously was about Freddy, but the guard seemed exhausted. The young boy frowned.

"Food's all ready. You'll look after Jeremy for tonight, right Mark?" He asked.

Mark beamed. "Of course!"

The engineer gave him a look. Mike just winked. "Okay, I wanted to stay and eat with you guys but I need to get home. I'll try to pop in at six okay?"

"Yeah yeah, just go."

Mark waved as Mike left. Alone with their robot friends, Jeremy mumbled something about food and the two headed for the kitchen. It was empty, the animatronics still on stage, but the small boy noticed something moving up on the shelves.

"Jeremy, who's that?"

The blond paused, glancing up. He then sighed, trying not to tense up. "That's the Marionette. You met him, remember?"

"Oh..." The boy hadn't realized the puppet could hide up there. He remembered the thing giving him his Freddy doll. He smiled. "Hi!"

Said animatronic peeked down. _"Oh hello Mark. Jeremy. Forgive me, you're here early."_

"Don't worry about it. Just helping ourselves." Jeremy mumbled, not looking at it.

The Marionette nodded. _"I see. I shall stay out of your way."_

It went into the freezer. Jeremy sighed in relief. He hated being around it, no matter how much things had changed. He looked through the kitchen cabinets and paused. Shit, he just remembered that he had no idea how to cook shit.

"Uh...what do you want?" He asked Mark.

The boy frowned, squinting hard. "I dunno."

"You gave me a laundry list coming in! Chicken stripes or pizza? You can potentially have ice cream later tonight."

He saw the boy perk up immediately, beaming. "Really?"

Jeremy considered making a snappy comment. They weren't going to starve him, they weren't the most typical parents. But for once, maybe the first time in six years, he hesitated ever so slightly. Mostly because his brain suddenly focused on something else.

"...are you having trouble?" He asked.

Mark was still squinting. Jeremy turned, trying to see what he was looking at. It was a list of rules, wash your hands, put stuff away, things like that. Even with his shitty eye, the blond engineer could still read it okay.

"I have bat eyes."

Jeremy blinked. "You have what now?"

Mark giggled. "Bat eyes! It's what my mom always said. She said I had to practice so I wouldn't walk around with my eyes weird."

Bat...eyes...Jeremy frowned. Wait. So obviously Mark had trouble seeing, if he couldn't look at a simple piece of paper not even three feet away. And bats had terrible vision, right? And...and that meant that Mark's mom had known and hadn't given the poor boy some glasses...

Jeremy's fist went through the cabinet door.

Xxxxx

Mike groaned when his phone went off. He had just laid down. Sighing, he went to grab it, confused when he saw it was Freddy Fazbear's. Why wasn't Jeremy using his cell phone? And it was just midnight. What was going on?

"Hello?" He answered it.

"Mike? Um, you might need to come back..."

Mike was up out of bed instantly. "Mark? What's going on, are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Freddy and Spring are with me. But, um, Jeremy is kinda upset..." Mark said.

Fuck...Mike threw on some pants. "Okay, I'm coming in right now okay-"

He heard an odd noise and suddenly Freddy was there. "Not to worry, Mike. We're looking after Mark while Foxy and Bonnie...uh, contain Mr. Fitzgerald."

He vaguely heard Springtrap in the background whining 'I wanna talk too!' as he got a shirt on. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid I'm unsure. I'd like to ask myself but...well, I believe that wouldn't be the best course of action." The bear chuckled.

"I'm on my way, just give me five minutes."

He might've gone over the speedlimit. Mike was just thankful he didn't run into any cops. He all but ran into Freddy's, looking around. Well, the tables weren't turned over and nothing seemed destroyed...

"In the kitchen." Freddy called. He was peeking from the back room, where Mark waved. He had the hints of tearstains on his face.

As much as he wanted to go make sure Jeremy was okay, Mike ran over. He pulled Mark into a hug, stroking his hair as the boy sniffled. "Shh, it's okay. Are you alright?"

"M'okay..."

"Mark wasn't the focus, thankfully, or else you would no longer have a partner." Freddy said.

Mike knew Jeremy would never hurt Mark, no matter how mad, but before he could say so, Mark was ripped out of his arms. He yelped, blinking, as he stared up at Springtrap. The bunny grinned, cuddling Mark.

"We'd never let Mark get hurt, would we? Course not! So me and Mark are going to win at the arcade till Jeremy calms down."

Mike scowled as his son was taken from him but Springtrap gave him a look, daring him to try and take the boy away. Sighing, he got up. He'd never understand the gold bunny. "Alright, well, I'm going to try and get him to calm down."

He headed towards the kitchen. He heard things being broken, being tossed around. He looked inside, seeing Foxy looking confused as Bonnie picked up what looked like pieces of wood and threw them away. Both perked up when they saw him.

"Mike! Ya gotta stop th'lad." Foxy said.

Jeremy had somehow ripped off the cabinet doors. He paused in snapping it in half when he caught sight of Mike. But from the mess on the floor, the large amount of wood splinters and the fact that the sink was missing a handle, he'd come in a bit late.

"Mike! You realize what the fucking bitch did to him?"

"No, but I hope you'll tell me and not break more property." Mike said dryly.

He winced when Jeremy threw the door at the wall, hearing it hit the freezer door in rebound. "She fucking knew! The bitch can't even get him some fucking glasses?! It's bad enough she left him here, what else has she done to him?"

Glasses? Mike sighed. "Jeremy, stop. You realize what you're doing to him? He ran out crying."

The blond was breathing hard as he slid down the fridge. Trying to clear himself a spot that wasn't covered in debris, Mike kneeled down next to him. He could tell his boyfriend was calming down, and he always got dizzy after one of his fits. His brain couldn't handle the fast blood flow or something.

"Is, is he okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. Springtrap is playing in the arcade with him. Freddy is looking after the two." Mike sighed. "Mark's the one that called me. Now you wanna calm down and explain what happened?"

"Fuck..." Jeremy rubbed at his eyes. "The poor kid can't _see_. He can't read something not even two feet in front of his face! And his fucking mom knew, Mike! She...she called it bat eyes for fucks sake."

The guard frowned at that. "We knew going in he's been abused and neglected."

"But not like that! How fucking hard is it to get your kid some glasses? We're going in tomorrow and he's getting the best fucking glasses ever."

At that, Mike snorted. He tried to keep a straight face but giggled, seeing the way Jeremy was pouting. "You're such a dad."

"Fuck yeah I am."

The guard got himself up, dusting himself off. "If you guys aren't done, Jeremy's going to help you both clean this up after he apologizes to Mark."

Bonnie huffed. "It better be a good apology..."

"Best apology. The kid's getting some fucking glasses and some ice cream." Jeremy muttered, looking determined.

Xxxxx

"Do you like them?" Mark asked Freddy, positively beaming up at the bear.

They were simple, black wire frames. But Mike could only laugh as the boy paraded around the pizzaria and showed everyone. His eyesight had been worse than expected, but now they'd taken care of it and Mark seemed estatic.

"Very handsome." Freddy patted his head.

"Makes you look smart." Chica teased, making the boy pout at her.

"I want some too! Jeremy, make us some glasses." Springtrap demanded. He immediately hoisted up the black haired boy. "Or I get to keep Mark."

Jeremy hissed. "Stop picking my kid up, dammit!"

Mike rolled his eyes as Springtrap ran off, Mark laughing. Looking concerned, the others followed, not wanting something to happen to the boy. Mike just ran a hand through his hair, not sure if he dare try to help Jeremy or just get to work...

" **You're a good parent, Mike."**

The guard jumped. "Thanks, Goldie."

The bear nodded. **"I worried when he first arrived. Sometimes its hard on us, when a child comes here to simply get away from their lives and yet we can do nothing to help. And sometimes, they never really heal from the damage. But with Mark, I think he'll be fine."**

"I hope so..." Mike mumbled.

Xxxxx

Forgive me if it jumps around a little too much? I had a lot of fun with it and tried to add a little more humor into the actual narritive haha.

MRIMO


	4. Christmas

Summary: Mike and Jeremy celebrate their first Christmas with Mark. And the others of course. [JerMike]

Commission for Rose. Mentions of past child abuse

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you seen Mark?"

Mike paused, glancing away from the tablet. "Hm? Oh, I think he's with Freddy near the arcade. Or he might be in the kitchen."

Jeremy frowned. "They better not be doing something stupid..."

"Relax. They know how to look after him, Jeremy. And after how hectic things were today, I think they all want a break to just have fun."

He rolled his eyes when the blond grumbled. "Fucking wasting Christmas here..."

"Jeremy." Mike cut in sternly. Jeremy jumped slightly. "He wanted to be here for Christmas. So we're spending it here. If you don't like it-"

"Nah, I'm just bitching." Jeremy said easily, shrugging. "I'm going to go find him though. I don't want him spending too much time with the assholes."

"I'll come too, hold on."

They both began slowly searching. The kitchen was empty for once, which was odd, and the dining room there wasn't anyone around. Mike made a noise, confused as they headed for the arcade area.

"Hey, there you are. Do you want to eat, are you hungry?" Mike asked.

Mark looked up from the whack-a-freddy game. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy were all there with him, and along the rows of games, he spotted the toys trying themselves at some of the games with the Marionette hovering over them.

"Yeah! Then we can open presents?" He asked.

"You should wait until tomorrow, Santa hasn't come yet." The Head Guard offered.

The boy frowned, pushing up his glasses. "Santa's not real, Mike."

Bonnie gasped behind him. "Don't say that, or he won't bring you presents!"

"And you'll definitely get presents since you've been such a good boy." Chica added.

"I know he's not real. My old mom said so."

Mike paused, reeling slightly. "She...said that?"

"The bitch wouldn't get him glasses, are you surprised she ruined Christmas for him too?" Jeremy cut in darkly.

"Language, Mr. Fitzgerald." Freddy snapped without any real heat behind it.

Mark frowned. "It's okay. I mean, I don't mind knowing he's not real. I don't tell any of the others kids..."

Mike forced a smile, kneeling down and taking Mark's hand. "That's really nice of you, you know."

"Okay so Santa's not real. Has she ruined anything else for you? Like the Easter Bunny?" The engineer mumbled. Again, Bonnie gasped. Mike glared up at his boyfriend. "Okay sorry, fuck..."

"Well, I guess we could do presents today then. You want to do it here with everyone? Some of your presents are at home still." Mike asked.

Mark's frown deepened. "...I get presents?"

Jeremy's displeasure behind him made the room feel thirty degrees colder. Mike had to pause and take in a deep breath as Freddy gently put a paw on the boy's shoulder. "Of course you do. Hell, we had to cut ourselves off before we ran out of room in the apartment."

"We even got you some!" Chica added.

"Oh, I get em!" Foxy suddenly left, heading for the cove.

"We're gonna swap presents?" Toy Chica ran over, beaming.

"We should probably do them all at the same time, from us." Fredrick said.

Freddy nodded. "We should. Let's grab Springtrap and Goldie and meet up in the dining room."

Mark took Mike and Jeremy's hand as they went to the kitchen. Chica followed behind them, humming something to herself. Once inside, Mike handed the boy a menu.

"I know you know the food pretty well, but what would you like?"

Mark's face scrunched up as he looked over the menu. "Ummmm...can, can I have cake?"

"You need actual food first. Cake later." Jeremy said.

"Aww...um, can I have the chicken stripes and the baked potato?"

"Of course!" Chica patted his head before getting the things she needed ready.

"We're going to take the same please, Chica." Mike looked at Jeremy to make sure and the blond nodded. "Alright, well we need to get the presents ready so, Mark, you want to wait here with her?"

He nodded, immediately following the yellow chicken near the fridge to try and watch what she was doing. Grinning, Mike grabbed Jeremy's hand and dragged him out despite his protests.

"He doesn't need to be around ovens. Or the freezer."

"He's fine, you big worrier. Let's get the presents around the tree so we can eat and open them, okay? I'm starving and I want this first Christmas with our new family to be-"

"Don't say perfect or else shit's going to happen." Jeremy cut in, poking his nose.

Mike rolled his eyes. "You're an asshole. You mind grabbing them out of the car? I'll round up everyone."

"Yeah yeah, thanks for saving me from the dickheads."

Mike watched him go before he headed for the Cove. He peeked inside, raising an eyebrow when he saw Foxy handing some presents down the ship to Goldie. Mangle was crawling across the ceiling holding a decent amount as they skittered.

"Hi Mike! I'm so glad we're getting to have Christmas together." They greeted happily.

"I am too, Mangle. Do you need any help?" The guard asked, smiling.

They shook their head. "I got it. Thank you though! You might want to help Chirp though, she keeps dropping things."

Mangle continued into the dining room. Mike ran over when Freddy began shouting at the toys when their own pile of presents ended up on the floor, helping them haul out the oddly huge pile of presents into the dining room.

Mark ran out after Chica as the animatronic carried their food. Jeremy dumped their presents into the pile and the three began eating, Mark kicking his legs. The boy began rattling off what he'd done during the day with the group of kids that had come out. Jeremy mumbled about the updates he'd done with the vintage show. Mike mentioned he'd mostly cleaned up the apartment while the two had been at the restaurant.

"Fredbear opens mine first." Springtrap suddenly said as the two golden animatronics joined them.

"You definitely ain't running this show, rusty." Jeremy cut in, glaring at him.

"We might want to take turns, just so no one gets left out." Fredrick offered.

" _I believe it's best if Mark starts then."_ The Marionette added.

"Oh, I second that!" Springtrap said.

Mike grinned as Mark flushed. The small boy quickly rubbed his eyes to pretend he hadn't started tearing up. They all got into a huge circle on the floor, Jeremy mumbling about a blanket that he set out for the boy to sit on. Immediately, Mark had thirteen boxes presented to him.

"They go together." Freddy explained.

Looking overwhelmed, Mark began pulling at the wrapping paper. Mike smiled when he saw a small, plush Bonnie peeking out. The boy beamed and hugged it, placing it on his lap before he began opening the others. Every single animatronic's plushie was opened, even of Golden Freddy and Springtrap, though they seemed a bit older and Mike wondered if they were rare or something from the old location.

"Thank you." Mark choked out, attempting to hug all thirteen plushies.

"I hope you don't mind receiving another one of me. I was told not to break the theme." Freddy said.

"Nuh uh, I like it!"

It took a few hours, since the robots kept getting distracted. Jeremy held Mark once the boy fell asleep, with the engineer receiving a new set of tools from Foxy and Mangle, the pair explaining how difficult it was to order without the manager realizing, and Mike getting a very old, small, adorable slot machine of their faces.

"I repaired it the best I could..." Springtrap said as Goldie opened his present, finding a purple hat that looked a bit worn.

" **Spring...thank you."**

"I made this myself!" Chirp said shyly, watching Mangle as they pulled out a new, larger bow.

"It's perfect! Thank you."

Mark shifted slightly, and Mike reluctantly stood up. "We should get home. Thanks guys."

"We'll see you in a few days!" Bonnie hugged him.

"Hurry back, it's so boring when you guys aren't here." Bon added, huffing.

Jeremy picked up Mark, beginning to carry him out. Mike laughed. "Don't worry, we will. Have a good Christmas, and see you guys later!"

They all waved as they brought Mark out to the car and went home. He briefly woke up while they tried to pack up all the plushies into the car, but fell back to sleep immediately. Once he was in bed, Mike threw himself into bed, yawning as Jeremy joined him.

"He got more presents than us."

Mike snorted. "Are you really upset?"

"Maybe. I think we deserve just as many presents. Springtrap didn't get us shit." Jeremy mumbled as he snuggled into the guard's back. "I think it was rigged."

"Mm. I'll be sure to remind them of that for next year." Mike teased.

"We're going to run out of room if they're like this for his birthday." The blond pointed out.

"We'll think of something."

They both eventually drifted off. At around eight am, Mike briefly woke up when something on the bed began moving, pretending to be asleep as Mark joined the two in bed. He was clutching his usual Freddy doll as he laid between the two adults, snoring slightly as he fell asleep.

Mike tried to ignore the swelling in his chest, smiling as he easily fell back to sleep.

Xxxxx


End file.
